This disclosure relates generally to computer systems and, more particularly, relates to operating system upgrade management for a shared pool of configurable computing resources having a set of logical partition (LPAR) nodes which includes a set of established members. The amount of data that needs to be managed by enterprises is increasing. System upgrades for network nodes may be desired to be performed as efficiently as possible. As data needing to be managed increases, the need for efficient system upgrade management may increase.